Behind Emerald Eyes
by Voltaradragoness
Summary: Palutena tells the sad backstory of her newest and youngest angel,Morgan. *ONESHOT* Read And Review! Rated T for slight gore and violence.


**Dark Pit: So...people will finally see how you came to live Skyworld with us.**

**Pit: Man,that's something i don't want to remember...**

**Morgan: *Looks at the floor***

**Pit: Morgan?**

**Morgan: Whatever. Enjoy.**

* * *

Palutena is watching the humans through her reflecting pool. When she comes across a destroyed forgotten location it makes her frown. Viridi walks in and notices this.

"What's wrong Palutena?"

Palutena looks up,slightly shocked at Viridi's sudden appearance. She sighs and replies "This place had a very sad fate."

Viridi raises an eyebrow. "Not to sound heartless but a lot of earth locations have had an ugly fate. What makes this place any different?"

Palutena responds"It's more of who destroyed it." She then gets cut off when her three angels walk in.

"Hey Palutena. Can we go out for a bit?" asked her black-winged,red-eyed angel Dark Pit.

Palutena asks why and where.

Her white-winged energetic angel Pit replied "Just to explore some of earth. We haven't gotten to see much of it."

Palutena smiled "That's a great idea. What do you think Viridi?"

Viridi smiled as well "I think it's alright. As long as you don't hurt any of my beautiful nature while you're down there."

Pit jumped in delight "Awesome! Come on you two, Let's go!" he shouted.

Dark Pit nodded and smiled slightly. He then looked to the third angel and narrowed his eyes. "Are you coming?"

The third angel stepped away from the corner she was leaning against. Palutena's third angel was a young girl. Her wings were black with purple tints. Her eyes were emerald green and she had animal-like claws that she used as weapons. Her name was Morgan. She gave Dark Pit a look and said "I'm coming,keep your wings on."

Palutena frowned slightly at her female angel and activated the "Power of flight" for Pit.

Viridi activated her own for Dark Pit.

Morgan had her own "Power of flight".

When she activated it Viridi raised an eyebrow and looked at Palutena. After the three angels were gone she asked Palutena a question "You know? I don't think i ever found were Morgan came from. How did she end up in Skyworld under our care?"

Palutena looked back to the reflecting pool that showed the ravaged location.

Viridi narrowed her eyes for a second then she widened her eyes in realization. "Is what happened to that place and how Morgan got here...connected!?"

Palutena looked back at her "Yes it is. I'll tell you the whole story."

Viridi nodded and said "Start from the beginning."

Palutena replied "Alright. This is what happened."

_Morgan was a 14 year old human girl. Her eyes were emerald green,her hair was many shades of brown and she had tanned white skin. She was teased quite often by other children and even adults. Even children younger than her would tease her. Why? Well,she was different. She had Autism,had many fears and was easy to also upset. Despite her adult mindset had a childish nature and hated the fact that others pressured her into acting like an adult. _

_She had friends but she doubted their loyalty. She did have a boyfriend and she loved him with all her heart. She adored her parents more than anything though. Her mother had a hard life but she was kind and patient. Her father was loving but he did have a bad temper. Morgan loved him but she tended to be with mother more often. She also had two young siblings. A 5 year old brother and a 2 year old sister. She loved them dearly. _

_She was often sad and lonely though. In this loneliness she found many hobbies. She found that she loved to sing and draw. She also had a talent for video games and working with technology. Best of all she realized she had an amazing imagination. She created alternate versions of herself. Such as her dragon self,who she dubbed "Voltara",and her unicorn self who'd she had named "Broken Shadow". She liked dark things. She also adored the night and moon. Her favorite color was black. She even had a tendency to like the darker fictional characters in video games and cartoons. _

_One day though she had disappeared without a trace. Her friends and family were devastated. They searched for her for about a week. Her friends, her boyfriend and her family were all sitting in the living room. They were trying to figure out where she could've gone. While they were thinking they heard a huge explosion from outside. Morgan's mother looked out the window and couldn't believe what she was seeing. _

_Floating just above their neighborhood was some kind of dragon. It appeared to be covered in shadow-like flame. They all rushed outside. Even though the two parents told the kids to stay inside. The dragon landed and despite the shadows covering it,you could see they toothy grin the dragon had upon seeing the humans. Morgan's mother shouted at the creature. She asked what it was and why it was here. _

_He replied by giving a signal. As he did,another dragon joined him on the ground. This dragon wasn't covered in shadows and you could see it perfectly. This dragon was huge. Bigger than the houses. This dragon was black with a dark purple underside. The dragon's horns were long and were also a deep purple. The dragon had three navy blue spines on it's head and the ran down it's neck. It's wings were severely torn and also had dark purple webbing. The dragon also wore what looked like a metal choker and bracelets on it's front legs and tail. They seemed to have glowing orange gems on them. The dragon's claws looked sharp and deadly. They were bright green. The dragon's eyes were dark green. _

_Morgan's mother looked the dragon in horror. She wished she was wrong. The shadowed dragon smiled and confirmed the woman's fears. This corrupted dragon was her daughter,Morgan. Her husband asked how she could've recognized her. Her mother said that she had drawn herself as dragons before. She said that this dragon looked exactly like a the dark dragon version of herself that she'd drawn before._

_The dark dragoness growled and bared her fangs. Everyone looked betrayed,hurt,and horrified. Her mother started leading her two other children back into the house. However her path was blocked by Morgan. The other dragon also said that he doesn't call her Morgan anymore. He gave her the name Absentia. This sent a shiver down her mother's spine. She recognized that name. That name was used in a song that she and Morgan loved. When she heard this she glared up at the creature who corrupted her daughter. _

_She bellowed cuss words at him. Her boyfriend yelled at the creature asking why he took her. The creature responded saying that since the child has so much emotional pain that she was easy to use as a puppet. Everyone,especially her boyfriend gave him the worst possible death glares they could. Then her boyfriend dashed off. The shadowed dragon gave Morgan/Absentia an order. He told her to kill everyone here and destroy this place so that nothing but ashes remain. _

_Absentia looked at her master and answered saying she would. She opened her mouth and they saw purple and green energy build up in her mouth. She aimed it at her mother and sibling. She then fired. After a bright flash her friends looked on with horror. Her father had jumped in front of them. He was reduced to nothing more than a skeleton. Her mother hugged her remaining children close. _

_The dark dragon then asked how it felt to know that she gave life to this monster. Her friends looked at the monster that was once her pony and cartoon loving friend. He mother then stood up and looked directly at the dragon. She then replied saying that the feels more regret that she didn't do a better job at keeping her safe. She knew her daughter. She had said multiple times in the past that she'd rather kill herself before she killed another. He was controlling her. This was in no way her fault. _

_The dragon was surprised that the woman had realized that. Her friends now looked like they wanted to bring her back. He couldn't allow that. He ordered the black dragoness to kill the teenagers before them. She jumped and attacked the girls and clawed them until they were nothing but bloody chunks of flesh. Her mother continued to hold her children close. Her brother and sister had been crying since this began and now they were only crying harder. She turned to the crying mother and children and was about to kill them too. _

_Then a blade raked across her leg causing her to cry out. Her boyfriend had run inside her house and grabbed a sword they kept for protection. He got in front of Morgan's mother and glared at his love. His brown eyes blazed with anger. Morgan's mother put her hand on his shoulder and told him that it's not her doing. That just made his fiery eyes turn to a river of sadness because of what he knew he had to do. He had to kill her to keep himself and her mother alive. _

_The dragon started to fly away but before he did he gave Absentia his final order. _

"_Kill them slowly and painfully." That was all the teenage boy heard before his vision faded. Morgan's strong willed mother looked at what used to be her gentle daughter before saying her last words. I've always and will for eternity love you with all my heart. My Morgan Rose. Then she was killed by her own daughters claws. After the woman was dead she killed the last to survivors. They were only 5 and 2 years old. _

_I came to my reflecting pool and saw the ravaged neighborhood. I sent Pit and Dark Pit to look for survivors and look for who was responsible. They looked around and then a blast of energy came from the sky. They saw the dragoness and i had realized that dragoness was responsible. I told them to stop her at all costs. At the time i wasn't aware that she was under the control of another or that she was human. I just wanted her to pay for the terrible deaths she caused. _

_The fight was long and terrifying. The dragoness was powerful beyond our imaginations. Pit and Dark Pit were both terrified. They tried thier hardest to fight and Dark Pit were badly beaten up after a long fight. However they had done significant damage to the dragoness as well. Then they both unleashed their mega lasers at the same time. The dragoness couldn't escape the blast and she was defeated. She crash landed onto a desolate part of earth. Pit and Dark Pit flew down despite their condition. _

_They wanted to know for sure whether she was dead or not. When they found her though,they didn't find a dead dragoness. They found a young girl. Even more shocking was that she was a dark angel. Pit asked me for an explanation. I myself was shocked when i found out that she was human and that she had been used as a weapon. Dark Pit told me that she was still breathing. He then asked me what we should do. I told them I'd beam all three of them back into Skyworld. _

_When they landed back in Skyworld, i walked up to the unconscious girl. I told them that she was human before. Dark Pit gave me a questioning look. I told him it was because of the power of the sins she committed. I kneeled next to her and laid her on my lap. I could feel the power radiating from her. The darkness i felt inside her scared me. I thought that could've also turned her into an angel. I wondered what i should do. I knew she wouldn't be able to control it without help. If i didn't help her she'd just become that monster again._

_I could feel the weight of what she'd been forced to do against her will. She was forced to murder her only friends and family brutally. I actually started crying as i held her. I could also hear Pit and Dark Pit crying behind me. Dark Pit was trying to hide it though. I could tell. I picked up the young girl and brought her inside. i laid her on the sofa in the living room. I told Pit and Dark Pit to go upstairs for the time being. I wanted to be alone with her. They both understood and left. I felt like such a failure. I had failed to protect the lives of humans yet again. I let one fall to darkness and i let 8 more fall to death._

_I then noticed the girl began to stir and then she opened her eyes. She sat up quickly and looked around terrified. She then noticed the wings on her back. She looked shocked. She then rested her eyes on me. She then looked down and i could see from her eyes and facial expression that she had started to remember what happened. She started to cry uncontrollably and yelled "How could i have done this! Mom! Dad!" She continued to cry for a long time. She also wrapped herself in her new wings. I tried to comfort her but i knew that this pain was deeper than any wound I'd ever seen and i knew this would most likely never heal. She then asked who i was and where she was. _

_I told her everything. She looked down and i could see nothing but pain in her emerald green eyes. I then asked her if she wanted to stay here with me. She looked at me and said "Where are they? Are they OK? I didn't kill them too,did i?" I realized she was talking about Pit and Dark Pit. I called them downstairs and when they saw that she was awake they tensed. I told them that she wasn't gonna hurt us. Pit then walked over and i could see sympathy in his eyes. _

_Surprisingly Dark Pit had it in his eyes too. Pit sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Dark Pit,while still standing put his hand on her other shoulder. Pit then looked at me and asked what she was gonna do. I looked at the girl and asked her what her choice was. She looked at Pit,then at Dark Pit,then finally at me and said yes. She started crying again and i was distraught at how broken she really was. I then asked her who made her become that monster. She said she had no idea. All that she knew about him was that he was covered in shadows and that he had called her Absentia. I asked her what her real name was and she said her name was Morgan. I realized the irony in her name. Her name means "Protector". Something told me that she was aware of this.  
_

"From that day on,Morgan has been with us and i've tried to be the mother she lost." Palutena finished. Viridi was really shocked. She couldn't believe it. "No wonder she tends to be all emo and unpleasant. She's been through hell!" Palutena nodded solemnly. "She has. Forced to destroy her family,friends and home. I to this day don't know who did that to her. I hope that one day,i can find and destroy the one who caused her so much pain."

Viridi still had one question unanswered "Why does she despise humans so much?" Palutena answered "She was made fun off so much that she ended up resenting almost everyone. Anyone besides her family and friends she hated with all her blackened heart. You could say that she agrees with you're outlook on humans Viridi." Viridi looked at the floor. Palutena looked at the ground as well. Then they both shed a tear for the dark angel.

Little did they know, the angel in question had been listening from the darkness the whole time. She closed her green eyes and turned away. Below her,a black and purple tinted feather fell to the floor along with a tear.

* * *

Dark Pit: Man...

Pit: *Shudders* That fight between us was terrifiing.

Dark Pit: She was huge...

Morgan: * Wraps herself in her wings*

Dark Pit: We know it wasn't you Morgan.

Pit: Exactly!

Morgan: *Looks at the angel brothers sadly then gets up and goes to her room*

Dark Pit: Morgan! Come on!

Morgan: *Closes and locks the door*

Pit: Aw man...

Dark Pit: I can hear her crying.

Pit: Something tells me the people reading this weren't expecting this.

Dark Pit: Read And Review. Maybe it'll make Morgan happy for once.


End file.
